Marvel: 2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Yummies and Buggers
Stark is currently working on a StarkPad, and lounges on the couch at the Avengers Mansion. He ran away from work to get a more gentle surrounding. He is barefoot and stretched across the couch, toes wiggling happily. The StarkPad rests on his washboard stomach, and he plays with the holograms that emit overhead. When you returned his call, he asked you to meet him at the Avengers Mansion where he was working to chat. Jarvis would have refreshments and yummies. And here he was! Wisdom was allowed in - but not without first having Tony be notified that he is here. Heading into the mansion, Wisdom's familiar enough with the Avengers headquarters, being sort of an off-member, in so many ways. "Hullo, Tony," Wisdom greeted. "You and your toes look excited." "I'm making progress on a new invention!" He then waves toward the lazyboy before going back to work. "Jarvis should have some of that damn British tea here soon, with lots of British yummies to go with said damn British tea." Stark grins up at you before looking back at his work. "I'm really glad you called me back though. I've been climbing the walls waiting for people to get back to me." "Aren't you a genius? You should know there's no such thing as British yummies, mate," Pete said as he flopped upon the La-Z-Boy. "So what did you need from me?" Jarvis enters then pushing a silver tray on wheels. He pours tea silently and hands it out, and also lifts a smaller oval silver tray to set on a coffee stand from the wheeled tray that holds all sorts of pastries. He bows slightly and departs with the wheeled tray after Stark grins at him. Stark sits up to grab a pastry and shooves it into his mouth as he then washes it down with tea while only half sitting up. "Yummies," he says. Swallowing again he finally starts to say, "I want you to mentor." Wisdom scratched at his stubble as Jarvis poured his tea. Reaching out to grab a pastry, and adding milk and sugar to his tea, he stops mid-sip. "I can't be that old, can I?" he asked incredulously. "And mentor what?" Stark laughs, "You are anicent," he teases. But he smirks then and does another sit-up to grab another pastry before laying down. He nibbles on it as he works and talks between mouth fulls. "It is called the Avengers Academy. A non-profit organization funded by me I admit, to help train the next generation of heroes that are missed by the likes of say Xavier's Institute. Not all heroes are mutants after all. Furthermore, it will be based off the founding guidelines of the Avengers. We need mentors, trainers, people with experience and that are willing to pass that along. Though the acadmey wouldn't openly support underage superheroing, we have no say what they do in their meantime. It is only our job to try and provide them the tools they need to keep them from getting themselves killed," Stark informs Wisdom. There's a long silence. Wisdom stared into his cup. He looked at Tony. Then the pastry. Then back at the cup. He checked his watched. He sipped his tea. And he nodded. "I'll do it. It's non-profit, but I suppose this means I'll be working for you." Stark grins, "Well, ya." He finishes some touches and then shuts down his StarkPad. "We are about to get some company. Try not to burn the place down." He tilts his head toward one of the windows. "Looks like I couldn't get the new defenses installed fast enough." And the sound of lasers going off can be heard from outside. "HYDRA decided to send some more of their newest spy tech against the Avengers...again." Stark rolls his eyes. "They look like large metal spiders. Want to beat up a bunch? There are more in the back yard." Pete Wisdom tipped his head back, teacup included, as he downed the rest of it. "It sounds lovely," he said and smiled, rising up and straightening his tie and coat, poorly. With the StarkPad placed on top of the television after Tony gets his lazy butt off the couch, Jarvis appears with a funky looking gun and holds it out for Stark to take. "Why, thank you Jarvis. I didn't realize I would get to test out my new EMP gun so soon. Course...let's not point it at allies. Rather not lose cell phones," or see what it does to the nanotechnology in his bloodstream. Stretching, and popping many times, being kind of an aging fellow, Wisdom cracked his neck and coughed. "Quitting is one thing. Getting over everything else isn't. You made any medical advances since I last asked you by the way? Like any little nanobots that can clean the tar out of my lungs?" "Ah...," just the super soldier nanotechnology he has, that he could be charged with treason with if he shared. Ya, let's not do that. U.S. Government would really assassinate him then! "Not really. Just the untested stuff I mentioned perviously for cancer treatment. But clearing out what is already there? Not really." He suppose he could steal some of the research in his body and try to adapt it for something more legal and non-treason worthy. It's a possibility. "Might have some possibilities, have to look into it though. Very dangerous though." But Stark is moving to open the back sliding glass door now and holds the gun out. He fires a shot, a ball of energy-like something coming out of it and explanding afterwards to suddenly fry a number of little Spider-Drones. "Man, HYDRA is really going all out to hack our system." Wisdom stepped to the window as well, his hands soon absolutely bristling with little hot-knives, like little glowing orange hedgehogs. "I can imagine. And I'm willing to be tested and be a guinea pig. I enjoy risks, and all." He smiled, and flung a wrist, the mass of hot-knives flipping about in tiny shards toward the spiders! "I need to research a lot. It would be stealing someone else's technology and adapting it. If she finds out, she might come shoot me herself," and Stark laughs about that. "Well, if she gets out of jail," but he sounds much more depressed at the last, as if he isn't happy she is in jail right now. He shoots again after lining up another shot, and more of the Spider-Drones go down. The sound of another EMP gun being shot can be heard from the kitchen. EMP guns aren't exactly quiet little things. The Spider-Drones are actually not that difficult to make go 'bye-bye' at all, there are just hundreds and hundreds of them! "Ah, accessing the second story. Good thing I noticed they could climb before. Don't touch the wall Pete," and Stark calls out, "Hands off the wall Jarvis, as a precaution!" Suddenly there is a flare of electricity flaring up off the outside walls of the mansion, noticable from the window Pete stands out and the open sliding door that Stark stands at. Even Jarvis notices it from the kitchen and calls back, "It worked very effectively sir!" There is soon another blast of an EMP gun from Jarvis however. So nice to be calling through a door, but at least the sitting room doors were left cracked opened. Wisdom continues to fling flurries of his deadly little thermokinetic darts, taking out many of the little spiders. "Want I should infiltrate HYDRA and kill some of them like I did in the old days?" he called out. Wisdom continues to fling flurries of his deadly little thermokinetic darts, taking out many of the little spiders. "Want I should infiltrate HYDRA and kill some of them like I did in the old days?" he called out. "No need for dramatics, I do dislike death unless absolutely necessary. Actually, I dislike it then too," Stark confesses. Another shot is made. "Ah, good, they are thinning down." He then calls out, "About to set off one more shock to the outside walls in eight seconds!" He snorts, "Least this was not so difficult to clean up as last time, even though there are move of them this time." Ah, no wonder Stark knows so much about them. "It's cuz you've got me, mate," Wisdom called out. "And I've always been the one to do what was necessary when others didn't have the stomach for it," he said, a little dourly. "I don't like it, but Hercules had slain the Hydra by burning the stumps of the necks with a torch. My hot-knives are much the same, if anything needs to be done." "But I don't want the 'secret agent' side of you mentoring Pete. I want that heroic side of you. The side I know that exists, that wants to fight the battle for good, that wants the world to be a better, safer place, and knows that death never brings pleasure." Another shot is made, and then Stark steps back, "Activating!" Another zap of electricity flows through the walls specially set up to deal with these little buggers! When it fades, it appears other than a few more shots and knives, and some search for escapees...the problem should be solved. "Let's cruise the grounds Pete, make sure we got them all. They will hide under stuff, so...," he hrms and pulls out an Avenger ID badge from his backpocket. It just takes a second of him looking at it before it changes to Stark's photo and his honory member informationa nd he tosses it toward Pete. "Use this to scan the area. I have you logged into the app already," he did it remotely with his darn super soldier powers! A holo-scanner images is floating above and in front of the Avenger ID card. Catching the card, Wisdom nodded. The card in his left and hot-knives glowing in his right, he smiled. "I can be a hero and a secret agent at the same time. But I won't be an assassin for anyone. I just meant some good old fashioned sabotage, if no casualties." A chuckle at that, "Duly noted." Stark then takes leave and starts to search. He searches for wireless signals, uses the cameras about him, and the security sensors to find and EMP the metallic Spider-Drones! Course, there will be plenty of picking up later, but who knows...Stark might be able to use the parts for something, right? Not likely with hot knives and the use of EMP guns. He will justly just have scrap metal. Even scrap is good for something! Wisdom does an efficient, careful sweep as best he can. Searching nooks and crannies, and under things Tony might have left around. Jarvis grabs his own scanner and explores the inside of the mansion. He is careful with the EMP gun inside, rather using a heavy cane to bust the Spider-Drones inside since with it he can even reach the ceiling. Very few got inside, and none even got close to where the information is kept in the monitor room. When Stark finally returns inside, he closes the sliding glass door behind him and drops the EMP gun inside the kitchen for Jarvis to put away before grabbing his StarkPad and flopping back on the couch to start work again. You shouldn't be far behind at all. Wisdom wasn't far behind at all, thank you! He sat down quite casually and refilled his tea. The rest of the time is spent with Stark working, and telling Pete about the plans he has for the academy layout, how he is going to make it happen, and how he hasn't exactly informed Pepper yet. Oops!